Pokemon Brick Bronze Wikia Merge forum post
This was the forum post that TWEM had written about the merging of Pokemon Brick Bronze wikis on November 24th, 2017. A year ago, while trying to solve the issue with my broken laptop, Pokemon Brick Bronze came onto the scene as the most popular ROBLOX game of 2016. Fortunately I did have access to other computers to stay online despite lag, I had talked to APOS (APackOfSmarties), a bureaucrat on brickbronze.wikia.com, on brickbronze.wikia.com asking for an admin rank, I thought I was entitled to one because of my experience with other wikias, the way I have written articles and made custom CSS for the Miner's Haven Wikia, like how with jobs, talking about past experiences and current skills would help you a lot in an application. the conversation took many days due to my complications with my situation for using a computer but eventually APOS told me no. In December 2016, I found out there were many other wikias on Pokemon Brick Bronze that were abandoned. I then had a goal of adpotiing these wikias and merging them into one so that users have one place to get all of their inf on PBB, I started off with this wikia in late december by going through the adoption process, consistently editing articles for a week, making sure the bureaucrats on the wikia were inactive which has been the case for too long now, and writing an adoption form on wikia. tbh I edited on this wikia at first just for the sake of it to get the bureaucrat rank here cuz I felt busy in December (tbh I have felt very busy this year overall which is why the year has gone by so fast) but during the holidays my family traveled to Bangladesh and I lost a lot of sleep and had slower internet there and I was there until late January (I did get the missing school work before hand but gor REALLY sick during that trip and I didn't wrap up my very first semester of high school until early march D:) - gotta love that sad face, also looks like a smile and a forehead with a big hole. I had the desired to make pages on every pokemon like the members of this wikia were doing but wanted to do it all at once and I wanted to find a lot of solid time to work on it but never found that time I thought, I wanted the solid time so badly due to the wikia's toxic and divided communiy (they have made edits to my user page with spam comments and swearing, simply unacceptable), I didn't want to make changes that other users would undo. Throughout the year I have spent a lot of time on other wikias and improving my interwiki CSS file (controls most if not all the CSS on some wikis, especially wikis like this one) and just let go of this wikia. Then APOS hit me up this month asking to merge wikias, I thought a year ago that APOS was very closed minded but see that they have really improved in the past year with discussions. At first, I really wanted to get my way by obtaining an admin rank and having pages on every single pokemon. the two of us went back and forth trying to work on a compromise until Weather Synchronize, a big editor on brickbronze.wikia.com, knocked some sense into me about why they didn't go with my plan, and I decided to let that go and just merge wikias. I realized that I had way too big ambitions, it's just too much work for most people to maintaing 1000 pages. By Merging wikias with them by having this wikia redirect to brickbronze.wikia.com, I relinquish my admin rank on a pokemon brick bronze wikia and plan for the future of PBB wikias and beyond (tbh this forum post was kind of rushed on a friday night and I feel like I did not spend my time efficiently). Weather Synchronize, November 26th 2017 Thank you for agreeing on the merge. I'm sure it will be the best for PBB players when they look up on information related to the game. There will be some major changes for users on this Wiki, which I hope all of you can understand and get used to them soon: There won't be standalone articles for Pokémon species, attacks, Abilities and items anymore. They are not unique to PBB, we can direct players to Bulbapedia for them and we already have a template to do so. Those pages are also hard to manage and very prone to spam or vandalism, as you can see on this Wiki. * Anonymous users, as well as new editors, cannot make any edits. This is because of some unfortunate and widespread vandalism incidents. If any currently anonymous editors would like to contribute, please register an account and log in for 4 consecutive days, in order to gain "Auto-Confirmed" status. * No one automatically gains Administrator or Moderator status upon merging. However, as long as you abide the guidelines and make a lot of constructive edits, you can get a chance to be Moderators during our occasional open recruitments! Hope the above helps you understand the changes upon merging, and we promise to continue providing great service for PBB players after the merge. TWEM November 26th, 2017 I sent a request two days and haven't received a response, and I received a response from wikia staff yesterday about another request I had so some, of not all wikia staff, are active on weekends. * (a post right after the one right above) welp, I need to learn that wikia staff wants to be thorough about this kind of thing, but like them I like to rush things in certain places, I assume that they just assumed this wiki is bigger than the other one because of page count. They asked if I talked to the admisn of brickbronze.wikia.com, I KNEW I SHOULD'VE linked the conversation in the original request, now we will have to wait up to another day (ANOTHER ONE) for this merge to complete.